Line $l_1$ has equation $3x - 2y = 1$ and goes through $A = (-1, -2)$. Line $l_2$ has equation $y = 1$ and meets line $l_1$ at point $B$. Line $l_3$ has positive slope, goes through point $A$, and meets $l_2$ at point $C$. The area of $\triangle ABC$ is $3$. What is the slope of $l_3$?
Solution: We find the coordinates of point $B$ by solving $3x-2y = 1$ and $y = 1$ simultaneously. With $y=1,$ we get $3x-2=1,$ and so $x=1.$ Thus, $B=(1,1).$ The distance from $A$ to line $l_2$ is $1 - (-2) = 3,$ so we have \[\tfrac{1}{2} \cdot BC \cdot 3 = [\triangle ABC] = 3,\]and thus $BC = 2.$ Therefore, either $C = (3, 1)$ or $C = (-1, 1).$ If $C = (3, 1),$ then the slope of $l_3$ is $\tfrac{1-(-2)}{3-(-1)} = \tfrac{3}{4},$ and if $C=(-1,1)$, then $l_3$ is a vertical line, so its slope is undefined. Therefore, the answer is $\boxed{\tfrac34}.$
[asy]
size(6cm);
pair A=(-1,-2),B=(1,1),C=(3,1),C2=(-1,-1);
filldraw(A--B--C--cycle,gray);
draw((-4,0)--(5,0), EndArrow); label("$x$",(5,0),E);
draw((0,-4)--(0,3),EndArrow); label("$y$",(0,3),N);
real l1( real x) { return (3*x-1)/2; }
real l2 (real x) { return 1; }
real l3 (real x) { return 3/4*x-5/4; }
draw(graph(l1, -2, 2),Arrows); draw(graph(l2, -2, 4.5),Arrows); draw(graph(l3, -3, 4),Arrows);
dot("$A$",A,NW);
dot("$B$",B,NNW);
dot("$C$",C,NNW);
label("$l_1$",(2,2.5),N);
label("$l_2$",(-2,1),NW);
label("$l_3$",(3.5,1.5),N);
[/asy]